The Rumbelling Swan
by A.H.cat
Summary: When Emma pays a visit to Moe French in the hospital, she gets exactly what she came for. EmmaxBellexGold Rated M for language at the moment!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Amid the rampant in-fandom fighting going on lately, I decided to present a different view on several relationships. This story is going to merge Rumbelle and Golden Swan together (though not at first), so if that isn't your cup of tea feel free to move on in peace! If it sounds curious, however, please stick around and enjoy the fun ;)

Any romantic BellexEmma interaction is going to be slow moving as I have to believably develop a relationship between the two women before we can get to the good stuff. They won't be jumping one another's bones straight out of the asylum haha Any questions you may have for me should be left in reviews or pmed. I love to know what people are thinking, and I will answer them all!

* * *

The muted _thump thump_ of leather on linoleum announced the presence of a visitor to Moe French's hospital room. As he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the face of the last person he wanted to see. "Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here?"

Her thin expression turned sour at his greeting. "In case you haven't noticed Mr. French, you stole and were assaulted. Seeing as both of those are crimes and I'm sheriff, it's my job to investigate." She collapsed into the chair at his bedside. "If you weren't sitting here, you'd be in the cell next to Mr. Gold's."

Moe's face turned white. "I don't want any trouble. I just want my van back."

"Well Mr. French," Emma sighed, "this was not the way to go about it. Now, I need to get your testimony for Mr. Gold's court-"

"No!" French interjected. "Just let him go! I don't want any trouble. Leave it be, sheriff, please?"

In a normal situation, Emma might be feeling guilt right about now, but Mr. French was withholding information, and she didn't like being lied to. "There's something you're both not telling me, Mr. French. I expect this behavior from Mr. Gold, but what could you possibly have to hide? Is this about more than just your van?" She prodded.

He remained silent as he stared out his window.

Emma sighed again. "I arrived early enough to hear part of your conversation, Mr. French. And I heard something very curious. Mr. Gold mentioned a 'her'. Who was he talking about?" She leaned in closer as she finished her question. Her proximity allowed her to catch Moe's sharp intake of breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sheriff!" He was sweating now.

"Y'know Mr. French, I think you do. If you don't tell me, I have less pleasant ways of finding out. You don't want me to book you on obstruction of justice as well, do you?"

Moe's eyes shut with a grimace. "Sheriff, please…"

Emma's face softened. "Mr. French, I'm only trying to help. Please, let me do my job."

"She," Moe groaned and his open eyes reflected only pain. "The 'she' Gold was speaking of was my daughter, sheriff. Her name was Isabelle, and she used to help out at my shop when she wasn't volunteering at the town library."

Emma's eyebrows were nearing her hairline as he finished his confession. _A daughter?_ _What did Mr. Gold have to do with this?_At her questioning gaze he continued.

"Izzy was a beautiful girl, but much too kind for her own good," Moe added with a frown. "Of all the people in town to get mixed up with, she somehow found her way to that snake, Gold." His frown deepened. "I don't know how he did it, but he tricked her into thinking she cared for him. One day she came home and boldly declared that she" Moe's frown transformed into a grimace as he spat the next words, "_loved him_ and would be moving in with him no matter what I said."

Emma's brows furrowed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she didn't like it…not one bit.

"I didn't know what to do, sheriff. I couldn't lose the one thing I had left to that beast. He's nearly twice her age for God's sake!"

"What did you do?" She interrupted with a hiss.

The pained look returned to his face. "I was beside myself. I didn't know what _to _do so I contacted the only person I knew that could stop Mr. Gold…the mayor."

Emma scowled. "I knew it. And what did Madame Mayor suggest you do with your daughter?"

Moe's eyes closed as he choked out a sob. "She told me to send Izzy to Dr. Hopper," he somehow soldiered on through Emma's growl, "and I did. He was supposed to cure her of her madness, but—"

"_Cure __her_!" Emma raged as her chair clattered to the ground, "your daughter had feelings for a man you didn't approve of and you sent her to a shrink for _treatment_?" This man was out of his mind. She couldn't sit through this horror story any longer.

As she stormed toward the door a thought leapt to the front of her mind. _Where is she now?_Emma turned to Mr. French and growled, "Your daughter, where is she?"

Moe quivered in fear and hid behind his good hand as he replied, "Regina said—_she said_ Izzy was suicidal and Dr. Hopper couldn't handle her anymore, so she was committed."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Storybrooke doesn't have a mental hospital."

Moe swallowed his fear as he peered up from between his fingers. "But the hospital has a ward."

"Where?" she hissed.

"I don't know," he whispered, "when Mayor Mills—"

"Of course, it's Regina!" She groaned. "What is wrong with you people? What about her looks even remotely trustworthy to you?"

Moe frowned and shook his head. "I'm not proud of what I did sheriff, but desperate times call for desperate measures and I was at my limit. I didn't know what to do."

"_Wrong_." Emma's eyes narrowed. "You just did what was easiest. You're lucky I got to you when I did, French. Mr. Gold would have killed you."

The pained look returned to his face. "I probably deserve it. I haven't even visited Izzy since she was committed. They told me it would be a bad idea. Slow down her recovery if I upset her again." That confession was making him suffer.

_This whole situation is fishy_.

"Do you know where I can find the ward, Mr. French?"

"I don't," he admitted, "but Dr. Hopper should. He went with the mayor the day Izzy was committed."

Emma nodded, a plan already forming in her head. Dr. Hopper had info she wanted, and expertise she needed.

"Alright Mr. French. I'm going to look into this, but I need you to keep your mouth shut. If Regina finds out about my plans, she'll find some way to ruin them. And something tells me you won't be seeing your daughter again if she does." She gave him a pointed look before heading for the door.

Moe's soft voice stopped her in the doorway. "Good luck sheriff." At her look of confusion he continued. "I only ever wanted to protect Izzy, but I was focused on the wrong things after I lost her mother. Just make sure my little girl's happy and healthy. That'll be enough for me."

Emma's face softened and she nodded before sweeping out. She had another visit to make. Hopefully the doctor was in.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma fiddled with the lid on the fingerprint powder, she recalled her rather successful visit to Dr. Hopper. Not only had he revealed the location of the ward (with some minimal prodding on her part), but he had offered his services for the foreseeable future. If—_when_ she got Isabelle out, Archie would meet with her to write Isabelle a clean bill of health so long as she agreed to sessions with him bi-weekly for the first few months. Emma didn't know what Regina had done to piss him off, but she was loving it.

Luckily not many people hung round the hospital after visiting hours, so dusting a keypad for prints wasn't attracting the attention it deserved. When she finished running the fine brush over the keys, she removed the portable black light from her pocket. Archie hadn't known the code, but he did say it was only four digits, and that one of the numbers repeated.

When she shined the light over the keys exactly three numbers boasted heavy prints: 1, 2, 0. She sighed. _That doesn't really narrow it down_. As she stared at the numbers, Emma couldn't help feeling that they looked awfully familiar. _Hmm 1, 2, and 0…what significance could those numbers possibly hold for Regina? _She looked across the hall and spied something shining through the glass door of one of the private rooms. It was one of the colorful birthday balloons you could buy at the florist and—_Birthday! Emma, you idiot! Those numbers are Henry's birth year! _Emma hurriedly punched the numbers into the keypad 2-0-0-1, and was rewarded by the sound of a shifting lock. She'd done it! Now she just had to survive the trip down into Regina's special dungeon.

As she made her way down the cement steps, Emma steeled herself for the unknown danger waiting ahead. She'd worked hard to get in here, and she didn't plan on leaving empty handed. When she finally reached the bottom Emma found herself face to face with a very shocked nurse.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. Emma moved forward quickly without answering. "Miss," the nurse's voice had risen, her tone turning shrill, "you can't go back there!"

Emma's patience was worn thin. She ripped the badge from her belt and shoved it in the woman's face. The warrant she'd acquired earlier also made its appearance. "I'm the sheriff, and I have reason to believe you are unlawfully holding someone down here." She shoved her identification back where it belonged before continuing. "And I'm going to find them."

The nurse looked toward the phone with the eyes of a nervous animal. Emma lunged for the cord and ripped it from the wall before the other woman moved. "You won't be calling Regina before I finish what I came to do." Emma growled. "Now, take me to the girl you're keeping here."

The nurse nodded nervously and gestured for Emma to follow her. Emma felt a little guilty as she realized this woman would probably lose her job for her part in the escape, but she quickly shook the feeling. What kind of person took this sort of job anyway? They turned a corner leading to another grey hallway and the nurse stopped before the second door on the left.

"You better be telling me the truth." Emma warned.

The woman scowled. "Look through the peephole if you don't believe me." She gestured to the little box carved into the door.

Emma moved to open it, but grasped the handle instead. _Too late to chicken out now_. She took a deep breath and slowly drew open the heavy metal door. When she stepped inside, a huddled figure was waiting for her. It was a girl. Her long brown hair was matted, and her figure gaunt, but the eyes that looked back at her were full of fire. Two small lanterns filled with azure flame.

Emma waited for the girl to break the silence, but she only continued to stare. Ah, so they were to do things the hard way? Emma gathered her courage and crashed headfirst through the barrier of silence."Hi, I'm Emma. I've come to take you home, Isabelle."

"Home?" The girl queried as her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "I don't have a home."

Emma blanched. "You do if you want one. I'll help you find one, or-" _What am I doing?_ "you can stay with me." She wasn't sure why she'd thrown in that last bit, but it was too late to turn back now. The girl- _Isabelle_ Emma reminded herself- took a tentative step forward from her corner of solitude.

"With you? And why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't working for _her_?" They rage attached to that pronoun could only be directed at one woman.

Emma spread her arms in an attempt to placate the girl. "I know that Regina put you in here, but I'm here to take you out. I may be sheriff, but she doesn't control me. I won't let her keep you here against your will." She looked Isabelle in the eye before continuing in her sincerest tone, "I'm ready to fight this battle."

At her declaration, Isabelle stumbled forward and Emma dove to catch her. As she lowered Isabelle to the ground, Emma felt two hands grasp the front of her leather jacket tightly.

"Do you mean it?" Isabelle gasped as she pierced Emma with her blazing blue gaze. "Will you really fight for me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Isabelle." Emma replied seriously.

"I'm Izzy," the girl gasped before she collapsed in Emma's arms.

Emma held Isabelle as she shook silently. She could only imagine what this girl was feeling right now. Emma knew what it was like to have the price of freedom dangled in front of her before it was snatched away. A gentle hand on Isabelle's shoulder pulled her back. "Can you walk?"

Isabelle frowned. "I don't think so. Staying in this room for so long has made me pitifully weak."

Emma nodded before removing her heavy winter jacket. It was bound to be freezing when they got outside, and she didn't want to risk stopping for longer than they needed. After ensuring Isabelle would not freeze upon their arrival outside, Emma swept the girl into her arms. She scowled when she realized Isabelle weighed next to nothing. "I swear, once we're out of here Regina won't touch you." Emma growled as they swept back through the cell door.

A somber figure nodded to them from the corner on their way out, and the now frantic nurse was silenced by one fierce look from Emma. Isabelle tightened her hold around Emma's neck as they walked through the silent hospital. A little bit of planning ensured no one would be around to get in their way, but Isabelle was still wary.

When they finally emerged outside, Emma made a beeline for her trusty yellow Bug. She set Isabelle down gently on the hood as she fished for the keys in her pocket, and placed her in the front seat after swiftly unlocking the door.

Emma hopped into the driver's seat and began the short drive to Mary Margaret's. She would be waiting in the kitchen with hot cocoa on their return, no doubt. Emma had told her to head to bed-the less she knew the better-but Mary Margaret had refused.

It was Isabelle that finally broke the silence. "Why are you doing this, Emma? What could you possibly gain from setting me free?"

Emma's hand tightened on the leather wheel. _Still suspicious, of course._"You mean aside from the fact that Regina will be royally pissed when she finds out?" Emma grinned. "I know what it's like to feel trapped and alone, Izzy. No one should have to suffer that way. _No one_."

Isabelle turned glassy eyes back toward the window and the remainder of the drive passed in companionable silence. True to her word, Mary Margaret was waiting at the kitchen table with two steaming mugs-and an even warmer smile- when they arrived. "Emma," she breathed as she rose to meet them. "Thank goodness you made it back alright! Did everything go smoothly?"

Emma set Isabelle down at the table before accepting her mug gratefully. "Yep, oddly enough. I ran into a bit of trouble with the nurse, but we sorted things out pretty quickly."

Mary Margaret turned to the silent figure sitting next to Emma and approached cautiously. "Hello, I'm Mary Margaret and this is my home—your _new_ home if you'd like it to be, Miss?"

"Isabelle," she supplied quickly. "Isabelle French."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened-everyone knew _that_ particular story-but she managed to keep her calm. "Welcome Isabelle, we're happy to have you." She placed the second mug on the table in front of her. "Let the cocoa warm you. It must be freezing out there."

Isabelle nodded silently before leaning down to sniff the mug cautiously.

Emma couldn't keep the lop-sided grin from her face. "It's not poisoned, Izzy."

Isabelle stared at her blankly before attempting to raise the mug to her lips. She struggled and the mug tumbled from her trembling hands and toward the floor.

"Shit Izzy, look out!" Emma lunged forward and pulled Isabelle from the hot liquid's path.

"I'm so sorry." Isabelle was shaking in Emma's grasp. Her eyes glued to the mess on the floor.

Mary Margaret grabbed a rag from the counter before attending to the mess. "No worries, Isabelle." She smiled. "Simply an accident. It's just a cup." All hell broke loose.

Isabelle buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Emma looked around frantically. She was out of her element. Crying females were never her thing. She took Isabelle's hands and smiled nervously. "Aw come on Izzy, some glue will fix that right up. It's only chipped." Izzy only buried her face in Emma's chest and cried harder. Emma looked at Mary Margaret helplessly. "Fuck, Mary Margaret! What did I do?"

"Why don't you take her to bed," Mary Margaret suggested. "She's likely exhausted. You can put her in my room and I'll take the couch."

Emma scoffed and hoisted Isabelle into her arms. "She'll take _my_ bed, and _I'll _sleep on the couch." There was really no arguing with Emma when she used that tone.

"Alright." Mary Margaret agreed before throwing the sopping rag into the sink. "Call for me if you need anything. I'll be in my room."

Emma gave her a thumbs-up before beginning the journey up the stairs to her room, careful not to jostle her distraught companion. She took a seat on the bed and patted Isabelle awkwardly. "Shh Izzy, it's okay. You're safe now and we aren't going to let anything happen. You've got this nice, warm bed waiting, and Mary Margaret and I are here to take care of you until you're feeling better. Chin up, kiddo."

When her cries began to quiet Emma sighed in relief. The speal the foster people used to give her seemed to work with Izzy. Possibly because _she _actually meant what she said.

Emma slowly untangled herself from Isabelle and reached for a tissue from the nightstand to give Izzy when she remembered the fiasco in the kitchen. Better do this herself. She gently wiped Izzy's eyes before drawing back the covers. "Why don't you get some rest, you've gotta be exhausted."

Izzy sniffled once more before slowly slipping beneath the cool sheets and comforter full of soft down. Emma tucked her in with another weak grin before turning to leave. _What a night_. As she moved forward, however, a hand closed weakly around her left wrist. "Stay," Izzy whispered as Emma looked at her in shock. "I…I don't want to be alone anymore," her eyes pleaded. "I don't want to wake and find only darkness."

Emma nodded. She understood that fear better than anyone. She tossed her jacket on the armchair before climbing on top of the covers and flipping the switch on the bedside lamp. As she lay there contemplating the situation, a hand slowly curled around her own. "Goodnight Emma," Isabelle's soft voice whispered in the darkness.

Emma smiled. "Night, Izzy. Rest up, we're making waffles in the morning."

That small hand squeezed gently in response as the room fell into silence. That's how Mary Margaret found them later as she walked in to check on them. The savior and her lost princess sleeping soundly, fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow so many hits for my first two chapters! How lovely to see so many people stopping by to see my work! Thanks to everyone that has stuck by me so far (I know it's a rather slow start), and an extra special thank you to my lone reviewer: Kendra Luehr. It was nice to get some feedback

To address a question that has gone unasked at the moment but I feel may come up in the future, I have a large chunk of this story already written and in the editing process, but I will eventually run out of pre-written material. I'm going to try and write as much as possible between now and the conclusion of my college career. However, I have to get back on the job search train soon, so I'll most likely limit my posts to one chapter a week to give myself some creative space. I've got the story mapped out, so I only need to continue writing and editing at a steady pace. If anyone is interested in betaing for me (god knows I can't catch all of my mistakes no matter how many times I re-read this), please let me know!

**Kendra Luehr:** Thanks so much! Well, this is going to start out EmmaxBelle with hints of EmmaxGold and BellexGold before eventually moving into an EmmaxBellexGold relationship (perhaps a bit reluctantly on Emma's part. I have even considered introducing some SwanQueen down the line, but I'm still debating that as I'm not sure how it will fit into the story. I just know I'd like to redeem Regina at some point, not that you asked xD). I've always thought the three of them would do rather well together, and it solves my problem of being torn between two ships. I know not everyone likes to share, but I see Belle as someone not limited by traditional ideas about gender, love, and sexuality. She fell in love with Rumple after all! You'll actually get some nice interaction in this chapter ;)

They quickly set about establishing a routine. If Isabelle was ever to feel at home, she was going to need some positive reinforcement. For the first few days, Emma worked from home as much as possible while they got Izzy acclimated to life at the loft. After a day's rest and a good meal-nothing too heavy as they couldn't know how she'd react-Emma helped Izzy around the apartment slowly. If Izzy was going to take care of herself while they were away, she'd need her strength back. Emma spent the entire day supporting Izzy as she slowly moved around the apartment, stopping every so often to answer any questions she might have as Izzy was unfamiliar with several of the items. Being trapped in a cell for so long hadn't provided Izzy with an education in technological advances. She'd have to learn to use even the simple appliances.

When Mary Margaret returned home that night, she allowed Izzy to sit close by while she cooked in her favorite sky blue apron. Emma had to run to the office to check up on a few things, so the two women chatted about sauces and spices. Mary Margaret took her time explaining what pots and pans were good for making soup and sautéing chicken, and Isabelle was quick to learn what herbs went well with the particular dish they were preparing. The more she questioned Mary Margaret, the less fuzzy Isabelle's domestic memories became. She had cooked once, at a different time and in a different place, and she was confident she'd do so again soon.

When Emma returned, small smiles and quiet giggles were her reward as she regaled Izzy with the trials and tribulations of being Storybrooke's sheriff. The cats just couldn't keep out of the trees when there was no real mischief taking place. As she listened to Emma with rapt attention Mary Margaret noted that for someone who had been locked away for several years, Isabelle was adjusting fairly well.

After the plates were cleared-Emma spent the better part of 5 minutes explaining the joys of owning a dishwasher-and the cocoa consumed, Emma helped Isabelle to bed and quietly climbed in beside her. The one night she'd opted to sleep in the chair after Isabelle had fallen to sleep, the girl had woken up in the middle of the night and had an episode. Isabelle couldn't sleep alone in the dark without waking up terrified that her rescue had been a cruel dream. Emma planned on having Archie address that problem, but in the meantime she saw no harm in keeping Isabelle company. She imagined it was the sort of thing an older sister might have done, and she'd always wanted a younger sibling.

Waking up with an armful of groggy Izzy quickly became a morning routine. Emma had jokingly called Izzy 'princess' one morning when the girl had simply grumbled at her and pulled the covers back over her head and refused to get up until Emma bid her a proper good morning. The nickname had stuck. Izzy was Emma's princess, and would awaken for no one else, no matter how hard they tried. On the mornings when her alarm wasn't set to wake them all up at the crack of dawn, Emma rested in bed until a giddy Izzy convinced her it was time for breakfast.

For all of the chipper spirit she mustered after Emma woke her, Izzy was by no means a morning person. Isabelle's eyes drooped and her mouth curled into a sleepy smile as she accompanied a cursing Emma to the kitchen, and she had a habit of dragging the comforter with her like a safety blanket until she'd had her morning coffee. They always had coffee, never tea. Emma had unknowingly made the mistake of offering Izzy tea the first morning they'd begun their breakfast routine and the girl had dissolved into silent tears until Mary Margaret had soothed her with a warm smile and a few whispered words. Emma learned something new every day.

It was on the fifth such morning that Regina finally made her appearance. No doubt she'd waited to lull them into some misguided sense of security. She'd also waited until a day when she knew the loft would be empty. _Evil witch_. Emma had been working from home as best she could, but her job was finally demanding she be present.

"I'll be back soon, princess. I just got a call about a small disturbance down the street. Shouldn't be gone longer than an hour or two." She snatched her bagel from the toaster and stuffed it between her teeth so she could remove her jacket from the coat rack.

"Don't worry, Emma. I'll be fine." Izzy smiled from her place on the couch.

Emma fished out her keys and shoved breakfast in her pocket before nodding slowly. "If anything happens, you have my number and the emergency line extension. Don't be afraid to use it."

Izzy's smile widened. "Really Emma, I'll be fine. Now go, one of the neighborhood felines may need you."

Emma gave her one last look before reluctantly flying out the door. Izzy giggled as the door slammed shut. Who knew Emma was such a worrywart? Better yet, who knew she'd be rescued by such a brave woman. When she'd first been put in the psych ward she'd had flickers of hope that a certain someone might come for her, but as the days dragged on she realized that was simply her own wishful thinking. When the hope of rescue died out, the only thing that kept her going was a desire for revenge. She'd survive, and one day she'd get out. When she did, Regina better be ready for her.

A knock at the door startled Izzy from her book and her thoughts. No use dwelling on her past now, she couldn't do anything until her body healed. The knock sounded again. They hadn't entertained anyone since she'd been here. Emma must have forgotten her key. Izzy slowly stood and began making her way to the door, step by step. "Coming." She called.

The wide smile she plastered on her face quickly died when she opened the door and looked into the eyes of her rather unwelcome visitor. _That_ was definitely not Emma.

"Miss French, how lovely to see you again."

It was _her_.

Izzy felt herself sway under the avalanche of emotions and grabbed hold of the door jamb to steady herself. She refused to show _her_ anymore weakness. "Madame Mayor." Izzy bit out, jaw clenched tightly.

Regina smiled wide, all pearly whites beneath bloody lips. The emotion flickering in her eyes was most certainly not kindness. "May I come in, Miss French? We need to have a little…chat."

Izzy gave no answer, but Regina moved to pass her anyway. She stopped abruptly when Izzy's arm planted itself firmly in her face. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Madame Mayor. This isn't my home, and it wouldn't be proper for me to invite guests in while Emma and Mary Margaret are away."

Regina's smile melted into a scowl, and when she spoke her voice came out laced with warning. "I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of, Miss French." She paused as her brows furrowed and her eyes darkened, "You have no idea what I am capable of." Regina finished with a hiss.

"Fortunately," a voice appeared from behind Regina. "I have sense enough for the both of us."

If possible, Regina's scowl deepened. "Sheriff Swan," she growled without turning around. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Isabelle felt the breath she'd been holding release as she spied Emma's confident smirk behind Regina. "It would seem we've both been caught off duty, Madame Mayor. However," the smirk on her face morphed into a wide smile as Regina spun around in rage. "I'm on my lunch break." Emma held up the takeout bag that had gone unnoticed at her side.

"How utterly convenient." Regina was clearly not convinced.

"Everyone's gotta eat." Emma chirped as she pushed past Regina and placed herself between the mayor and Isabelle. "I'd invite you to join us, but I'm afraid I only got enough for two." Her smile turned sweet as she finished. Better end things quick. The hand clutching the back of her coat had not gone unnoticed.

Regina's expression turned feral. "It's so lovely to see Miss French up and about again, Sheriff Swan, but keeping her locked away in here," she paused and smiled at Isabelle. "well, people might think she's still a danger to society. Crazy they'll say."

"I'm not crazy." Izzy declared forcefully from behind Emma.

"That's exactly what a crazy person would say, Miss French. I only hope that the townspeople are as understanding as Sheriff Swan here." Regina replied, false sympathy creeping into her tone.

As the grip on her coat tightened, Emma realized she'd better get Regina out before they both did something Isabelle would regret later. "Well, as lovely as this little chat has been, Madame Mayor, I'd really like to eat my lunch before it gets cold. Time is ticking away while we stand here, and grilled cheese waits for no woman."

"Of course, Sheriff Swan. We wouldn't want you to waste anymore of the taxpayer's hard-earned money on an extended lunch break." Regina beamed, all teeth and dark delight, before stepping back from the doorway. She paused and turned back around, the look on her face promising trouble. "Be careful whom you associate with, Miss French. One wrong move and you may wind up back in the hospital…where you no doubt bel—" Emma slammed the door before Izzy could hear the rest. The only thing that ever came out of Regina's mouth was poison.

"Right," Emma sighed. "Now that she's gone I say we dig in." Emma hoisted the takeout bag into her arms and turned to Izzy with a tentative smile. Her smile fell as she viewed her companion huddled on the floor. Izzy's breathing was heavy and she was staring at her shaking hands.

"Izzy?" Emma ventured. "Hey what's up, princess?" She set the takeout bag on the floor before reaching to grasp Izzy's shoulder. "Regina's gone, and I told you I wouldn't let her get you."

"I won't let her." Izzy whispered.

"Won't let her what?" Emma queried, a brow raised in confusion.

When Izzy looked up there was an ice present in her eyes that Emma hadn't seen before. "I won't let her trick me again." She declared boldly. "I'll die before she sticks me in another dungeon." The look in Isabelle's eyes was one Emma recognized from her days in the system. It was a look of desperation.

"Nobody will be dying while I'm around, thanks, and Regina most certainly won't be getting her hands on you again. Besides, once we bring Regina's little project to light I'm sure the board at the hospit—"

"Emma." Izzy interrupted softly.

"Yeah, princess?"

"I think…I think I need some air." Izzy pleaded as the walls seemed to slowly close in around her. She needed to see the sky. To know that she was still free.

Emma nodded in understanding. The sandwiches were more than likely cold by now. She'd stick them in the fridge and take one for lunch tomorrow. "Alright princess, it's about time to take you out. I know people are excited to see you." She finished with a grin.

Izzy laughed bitterly. "Ah yes, no doubt they all want a glimpse of the crazy French girl they've been hearing so much about."

Emma wanted to bang her head on the door. How could she have been so stupid!? "Er no, Izzy. I meant some _friends_. Granny wants to make sure I'm feeding you properly, and Ruby is dying to take you shopping."

Izzy looked a bit baffled when Emma finished. Was she supposed to know these people? The only memories she had were of… "Let's go!" Izzy blurted quickly. Best not to dwell on her past for the time being.

"Great!" Emma grinned and helped Izzy to the front door. "Y'know it's pretty late, you might even meet Henry today." She mused.

Izzy paused, one arm threaded through the sleeve of her light, white sweater. "Henry?" Was Emma with someone? But she'd never—

"My son." Emma declared happily as she helped a stunned Isabelle with her other sleeve. "You haven't met him yet since the loft is off limits while you recover, but he should be at the diner hanging around with some homework if we're lucky." She finished cheerfully as she led Isabelle through the front door and started down the hall.

Izzy stopped at the top of the stairs, feeling dizzy. Emma had just hit her with a huge piece of information and acted as if it were no more serious than a discussion about the weather. "You have a son?" she finally gasped. "His father—"

"Isn't around." Emma interjected flatly. This was not a conversation she planned on having. At least not on the stairs in the hallway, and certainly not that day.

Izzy's fists unclenched at her admission. She started down the steps toward a tight-faced Emma wearing a repentant expression. "Forgive me, Emma. I didn't mean to pry."

The dark look on Emma's face disappeared instantly as Isabelle's hand came to rest on her hand. "No, no it's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. There was no way you could have known without me telling you." As Izzy opened her mouth to respond Emma grabbed her hand and led her through the front door. "Now c'mon. It's a lovely day out princess, and the walk will do you good."

"Such a beautiful day." Izzy smiled softly, a light pink tingeing her cheeks as she moved closer to Emma and looped her hand through the sheriff's arm.

Emma shifted slightly but said nothing as Isabelle pressed closer. Izzy had regained a lot her strength, but the walk to Granny's was sure to fatigue her. She already looked flushed from the short trip down the stairs.

As the townspeople craned their heads to catch a glimpse of the lovely pair, the savior and the lost princess pressed forward—oblivious to the world—on a new adventure.


End file.
